1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery and more specifically to an arrow outsert, which allows an arrow to be easily removed from a penetrated object.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,542 to Saunders discloses an outsert for arrows. However, the outsert includes a central section with a decreased diameter, which makes it more difficult to remove an arrow from a penetrated object.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an arrow outsert, which does not include a central section with a decreased diameter and which may be easily removed from a penetrated object.